Recurrences
by AsDarknessSpreads
Summary: As life goes on perfectly in the beylading world, a small trip turns it upside down, revealing the past of certain brothers. what will it result in if the past tends to repeat itself? My first fic! i don't own anytihg except the story. And I am a bit paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare (prologue kinda)

His nightmare started like this.

He was standing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by a bunch of mahogany trees – or was it rosewood – he couldn't tell. The moon shone brightly through the gaps of the trees with an unnatural reddish tint. The leaves rustled with a light breeze. Somehow he knew, he just **knew, **that he was on an island, a very familiar and nostalgic island to be exact. This very position among the trees gave him a very haunting yet protective feeling.

Suddenly he heard (or felt) someone approaching. Somehow this 'someone' was giving him creeps so he decided to do the most risky thing that he does when he feels danger approaching: to go by his instinct. His almighty instinct told him to run, so he ran from this 'someone'. As he ran for his life, he found out he wasn't the only one running. He had a company. As they ran, his companion shouted, "Run faster, big bro! They might catch us!"

They soon found a small trail on the forest floor and followed it till... "Oh shit" he found himself saying. They had reached a clearing and there was no way ahead because in front of them was a huge pond. They could not turn back now. Their only way was to run around it to reach the safe cover of the forest again.

Luck wasn't with them. As they started to run, they heard the sound of crushing of leaves. His companion panicked and started to run only to trip and fall, pulling him down too. He just realised that the guy was holding his wrist. They hastily got up, only to find themselves surrounded. A guy among the 'someone' came forward with a mysterious object in his hand and said, "you cannot get away from us this time, little Makimura!"

Makimura.

No.

This... this can't be... this just can't BE!

He started panicking.

It's been years – YEARS – till someone called them with that name, even in a dream!

It was not possible!

He could already hear the tint of victory in the voice of the speaker. He could not let this happen – he **would **not let this happen.

He reached for his bey... and realised he was in his pyjamas! No... Not again...

He looked back at the guy in utter shock. The guy raised his hand to reveal his weapon. Everything slowed down. The weapon glinted deviously red in the moonlight. He reached for his companion in the dreamy slow motion and was just inches away from him when –

SNAP!

Gunshot.

He was late.

Too late.

Too late to save a loved one.

AGAIN.

* * *

pls R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Thanx for the reviews mina! Here's a new chapter. It is a bit boring though...**

**Reply for guest reviews:**

**Haganemadoka123**: thnx fr the review! Well, I usually ship Madoka with Ginga. But if you ask, I will choose Kyoya x Madoka

**Well... here goes nothing...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

_Earlier that day..._

"Take care of the house, Kakeru. Don't let anyone suspicious person in. And if that annoying salesman dares to come again, kick his ass for me."

"Okay, big bro! Come home soon!"

Kyoya exited the house and started for the WBBA headquarters. Why in this world was he going there? Oh, right. The great Ginga's dad called for a meeting. And why? Gasp! It is a surprise! -.-

So his mini-journey started. Thankfully, he lived in a very beautiful location. His home was on the seventh floor of the apartment building. Behind it was a lush green forest and in front of it was a road connecting to the city, both sides of which were covered with forest area. He closed his cobalt blue eyes, took a deep breath, inhaled the fresh morning air and went ahead towards the Metal Bey City. A cool morning breeze was blowing, ruffling his bottle green hair.

He could already see his destination ahead. He decided to take a shortcut through the park when he heard a very vague sound of a group of people talking. A few seconds later he could distinguish laughter of kids, bickering of bladers and an angry shout of a girl. As realization hit him, he gave a small smile and decided to wait for them.

He went towards the park bench, spotting another of his comrades, who, upon seeing him said, "Kyoya! You are already here!" and started to frantically run towards him. Seeing his huge friend, he dropped his smile, recreated his scowl and waited in a defensive position to save himself from The Hug.

Oh boy, here he comes... collision in 3... 2... 1... BAM! The great Benkei's sorry face collided with his fist. "Aw, Kyoya! At least let me hug you!" "And crush myself in between your hands? Hmmm... No."

Till then, the noisy group had arrived. Madoka was still shouting on Ginga and Masamune. Yu and Kenta were still giggling.

"Oi Kyoya!" said Ginga.

"You guys are so noisy, always fighting like idiots. I had been waiting for you. Let's proceed."

"Sure... but, how could you hear us? We were fighting when we came out of Madoka's house..."

His eyes widened and he turned around to hide his shocked and mildly panicked expression. "uh, I was around that area then, baka!"

"oh." Surely, he was not convinced. "We are here. Hey Hikaru!"

"Ohio mina san! Follow me," she said.

They entered a huge room with a conference table and a huge screen. Ryo was sitting on the head of the table, Tsubasa by his side. Only a few chairs were vacant. Oh, great. They were the last ones to arrive. As they grabbed the seats, Ryo started, "so, all legendary bladers are finally here! Hurray! You are all welcomed here by the one, the only, the Immortal Phoenix!"

Others sweatdropped. Ignoring the response (did he even notice? -.-') he continued, "As you all know, many new and strong bladers are coming forth these days. So, the WBBA organisation is planning another beyblading competition!"

"Yes! Finally!"

"We have waited for one for so long!"

"I will beat you all with my Pegasus!"

"Dream on, Ginga!"

"Listen to me!" Ryo said. "This competition is only for the newcomers! You brats are supposed to do secretive work for the WBBA so you cannot participate!"

There was a collective 'aw's and 'no's and 'but I want to fight too!'s. Now it was his turn to sweatdrop. Among this chaos, there came a very audible question, "What work?"

"Finally! Someone who actually uses brains! You little brats are supposed to inspect few locations for the fights. I will divide you people into groups and you are supposed to follow Hikaru-Chan here!" he gives her a creepy (supposedly flirtatious) smile. "First group will be of Ginga, Kyoya and Ryuga." Said boys looked at each other, Ginga smiling, Kyoya acknowledging the others' presence and Ryuga merely getting bored. "Shall we proceed?" said Hikaru.

* * *

They entered a comparatively smaller room with a screen, showing images of some forest from above.

"This here is the image of Galuna Island. You guys are supposed to inspect Galuna Island, the forests, the main land and the town. This place is ruled by a young prince named Zeref."

"Never heard about him before."

"That's why you are sent there. Inspect the location, acquire data about people there and report to us about anything suspicious. Your flight will be tomorrow morning at 9. You are allowed three companions."

They thought about it. Finally, Ginga said, "how about Tsubasa, Madoka and Kenta?"

"Kenta cannot go. It is dangerous"

"How about Kakeru?"

"Hmm... that's okay."

"So it's decided then! Let's do this, guys!"

And he got the mightiest collective response in the history: "humph." What did he expect, tap dancing or something? So he made a face and went out, Ryuga following him. As Kyoya stood up and was about to go too, he heard Hikaru say, "Something bothering you, Kyoya? You looked off right now..."

"Oh... I-Its nothing..." and he hurried out.

Either he was going paranoid or he found the location a bit familiar... too familiar... 'I must be going paranoid.'

* * *

_Later that night..._

He woke up with a start. He realised he was sweating and breathing real fast. He had a bad feeling about this trip.

He grabbed a glass of water and walked out to the balcony, staring intently at the moon.

"Galuna Island, huh?"

* * *

**Hope it wasn't that boring... review mina!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Galuna Island

**Oh. My. Gosh. Look what's here! A. FREAKIN'. UPDATE! I'm alive! Don't kill me people! Eleventh grade makes you real busy. Sorry for late update! Hope I still have a few readers. So, the wait is over! Here's the chapter.**

**P.S. just to clarify, this story is NOT about some beyblade championship. I might have made it AU but it didn't fit... well, anything. So, don't expect any great spinning-toy fights, except maybe between the villain n the hero(es).**

**R&R minna!**

_(Author's Notes)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB or it's characters. The story is mine though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Galuna Island**

It was a beautiful early morning in the airport. Birds were singing. Cool air was blowing. People were tired waiting for flight. Kids were fighting. And noises made by certain people were getting on their nerves.

"My Pegasus is stronger!"

"No! My Striker can kick your ass!"

"Ginga! Masamune! Stop fighting or else..."

"But he-"

"Uresai_(shut up)_!"

Ara ara_(oh my)_... So much for a beautiful early morning.

Our six bladers... well, technically five with a repair girl, _(Madoka: HEY! __)_ headed towards their private jet. _(what? If WBBA can cope up with their destructiveness, then it can probably afford one) _Ryo and Hikaru came to see them off. "best of luck, brats! And do call if any problem occurs. Sayonara_(Goodbye)_!"

"Bye dad!"

"See ya Ryo-san!"

"*acknowledging grunts*" _(lol)_

* * *

_[Scene change: In the Air]_

Tsubasa said, "All this happened so suddenly that we didn't even get the details. Care to explain... Kyoya?" *ignored* "*sweat drops* umm... Ryuga?" *receives death glare* "G-Gomen ne! But why am I apologising... Ginga?"

"Uh...? oh yeah... Tsubasa, Kakeru and Madoka, we are supposed to investigate on this Zeref guy's territory there and report suspicious stuff if any."

"Hmm"

"oh look, we are here!"

A mechanical female voice said, "Welcome to Galuna Island! Hope you enjoyed the trip." And they got out of the plane... via cool parachutes... like the other tournament before... in the dead of night, like thieves... creeping holy sailors out. Great. Gone was their source of directions. So they decided to take the way through the forest.

"Walking through the forests in the middle of the night. The brightest idea ever. must be of the great Ginga..." kyoya muttered as they walked along the often-used non-grassy path, observing the surroundings.

They were walking through the middle of a forest, surrounded by a bunch of mahogany/rosewood trees. The moon shone brightly through the gaps of the trees with an unnatural reddish tint. The leaves rustled with a light breeze... wow.

Something was seriously wrong here...

**So how was it? Sorry for a short one. Long ones will soon come review people! They may speed up the next update!**


End file.
